Unforgettable
by lostinmythoughts.x
Summary: “This song, as many of you guys know, is for Zac.” She cued the band sitting near the back, and the soft, catchy music started.


_**Heyy :)**_

_**This song is performed by Dean Geyer and Caitlin Stasey. The lyrics aren't the same as **_

_**you would find on the internet, because I think those are incorrect. Enjoy and **_

_**REVEIWW**_

"You ready Nesquick?" Ashley asked. She was holding a clipboard in her hand, and had

wedged a pencil in her ponytail for quick use.

Vanessa forced a smile, and nodded.

_I can do this._ She consoled herself; _I can do this…for Zac..._

She smoothed down her dress, checked her makeup, and braced herself for

the cheers she would hear when she stepped outside.

Ashley gave her a reassuring hug, and pushed her towards the stage. "Knock em dead."

-

Vanessa blinked against the bright lights of the stage. It looked like every single ticket for

this show had been bought. She blew a kiss to her mother and Stella, who were sitting in

the audience with huge grins on their faces. After heaps of live performances, Gina still

treated each as if it were Vanessa's first.

Vanessa smiled softly, and took the mike.

"This song, as many of you guys know, is for Zac." She cued the band sitting near the

back, and the soft, catchy music started

--

--

_You were always there  
Why did they take you away?_  
_I was never scared  
In your arms I felt invincible_

_--_

_--_

**Flashback**

"We'll be together forever." Zac whispered, looking down at Vanessa with love in his

eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He pulled her in for a hug, brushing away all her fears about their future.

Vanessa sighed in contentment, and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his

aftershave. There was no feeling, like being in Zac's arms. The feeling of being

invincible.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_--_

_--_

_Wanted you to see_

_the world beneath my feet  
I wish that you would stay  
I would tell you  
You're unbelievable_

_--_

_--_

Vanessa blinked back tears. Only 10 months ago, he'd gone to England to shoot his new

movie, and their plane had crashed.

_If only he could see me now…_ she thought.

The world really was, in a way beneath her feet. She was one of the world's top actress's,

her 3rd album had sold billions, and although she wasn't a teenager anymore, she was still

considered one of the richest kids in the world. But she didn't care about all that.

Money and fame could only make you so happy.

She'd give it all up in the blink of an eye for Zac.

He was unbelievable

_--_

_--  
_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know_

_--_

_--_

Vanessa stared at a boy with thick, sandy brown hair and amazing blue eyes in the second

row.

--

--

_  
You're unforgettable_

_You're unforgettable…_

_--_

_--_

She shook her head. She'd thought she'd seen Zac, but there was no one there. It was the

only empty seat she had seen so far.

Since he'd died, Vanessa had tried to forget about the pain. She'd even gone out a few

times, but still, the pain was still as fresh as it had been when she'd found out.

Unforgettable.

--

--

_I just need to hear you speak  
Hold on to my hand_

_--_

_--_

**Flashback**

Vanessa opened the door, to see a police officer standing outside.

"Miss Efron?" he asked nervously.

"Mrs." Vanessa replied, staring at the man.

"Yes…Mrs.…. I'm Officer Reed, can I come inside?" the guy asked.

Vanessa nodded, confusion etched on her face.

She gestured towards the couch, and sat on a chair opposite him.

Officer Reed closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry; I can't think of anyway to make this easier on you—."

"Make what easier?" She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Zac Efron's plane crashed into the Pacific ocean. No passengers were found, and it

would have been close to impossible for them to have survived. One of the wings fell off,

and the plane took a nosedive."

"No…"

Officer Reed coughed.

Vanessa's grip was so tight, were fingers were going white form lack of blood.

"He can't be dead…" she whimpered, tears cascading down her face.

"H-He sent a message to his family; I think you might want to hear this."

Vanessa held out her trembling hand for the voice recorder

_--_

_--_

_  
There's nothing in between us  
I know you're thinking of me  
you'll be there if I reach…_

_--_

_--_

"Hey Mom, dad (Sniff) our-our planes in danger. We're flying over the pacific right now,

but one of the wings are loose, and the pilot thinks it might fall off (Long breathe).

I just-I just wanted to tell you all how much I love you. And Ness—I-I'm sorry baby.

(Pause) I'll be thinking of you… I love you so mu—." The sound metal ripping

surrounded Vanessa, suffocating her. She could hear other people in the plane screaming

in terror.

"Ch..."

Silence.

Vanessa broke down in sobs.

"I'm sorry." The officer repeated, and then walked outside, closing the door after him

with a soft click.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**--**

**--**

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know_

_--_

_--_

Vanessa looked out into her audience. Usually, they sang along, but this time they were

quiet. Almost as if they too knew how much she was hurting.

Young girls threw her admiring looks, and waved banners in time with her singing.

Vanessa smiled at a girl in the front row, who was smiling shyly. Her face lit up, and she

hugged herself.

_Me and Zac could have had someone like her…_

_--_

_--_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know_

_--_

_--_

She beckoned to the little girl to come up on stage. She widened her eyes, and quickly

scampered on. Vanessa smiled at her, and picked her up., holding out the mike to her.

She took it with a delighted look on her face and got ready to sing the last bit.

--

--

_You're unforgettable  
You're unforgettable_

_--_

_--_

Vanessa saw someone walk over to them. He or she was wearing a dark hoodie, so she

couldn't see their face.

"Well done Nessa." He whispered, and pulled down his hoodie, standing beside her, so

they looked like a family.

Vanessa turned around, shell shocked.

"Zac?"

--

--

_You're unforgettable_

_**So? Whaddya guys think? Tell me bout both the song & the fic, cuz the song's mii favorite right now :)**_

_**Review, it's the least you can do for me giving you free entertainment ;)**_

_**-Yumii**_


End file.
